Akane Ryuzoji
This article is about the nurse of Reito Mizuhara. For the article about the 70th chapter of the manga, see Chapter 70. |rname = Ryūzōji Akane |ename = Ryuzoji Akane |debut = Chapter 4; Episode 2 (Voice Drama) |nationality = Japanese |sex = Female |birthday = March 25th[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e9%be%8d%e9%80%a0%e5%af%ba-%e6%9c%b1%e9%9f%b3 World's End Harem Official Website Akane Ryuzoji Profile] |height = 172 cm |status = Alive |residence = Mating Facility |occupation = Dedicated Nurse''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 6[http://end-harem.com/character/龍造寺%E3%80%80朱音 World's End Harem Official Website Akane Ryuzoji Profile] |affiliation = Reito Group |jva = Yuu Asakawa }} Akane RyuzojiWorld's End Harem Comic Volume 8 is the dedicated nurse of Reito Mizuhara. She is the daughter of Kihara.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 33 Appearance Akane is a tall woman (taller than Reito) with an hourglass physique and a large bust. She has vermilion hair in the style of a ponytail with one bang and blue irises. For sleepwear, Akane wears only a bra and panties.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 She casually wears a striped yellow tank top, a neckband, dark, black short shorts with straps that are around her abdomen, a black band around her left thigh, and black boots. She later wears a pink nurse uniform with pink stockings and black heels.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Body Measurements Akane has a bust measurement of 93 cm (G cup), a waist measurement of 60 cm, and a hip measurement of 90 cm. Gallery Akane posing.png|Akane in a pose. Akane in a Nurse Outfit.png|Akane is a nurse's outfit Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara As Reito's nurse, she wants him to be in his best condition possible so he is allowed to mate. Akane is assertive towards Reito even though he does not want to take part in sexual actions, though, she allows him to grope her. Rea Katagiri Akane and Rea have different views on how Reito's life should be. Akane feels it is Rea's job to create an environment where Reito can relax; however, Rea differs and says her job is to manage his life and assist him to concentrate on his virus research. Later, when Taniguchi was poisoned, Akane suspected Rea of causing the old woman to go unconscious. She even became hostile with Rea as she confronted her and when Rea mentioned UW's doing to her younger brother, threatening her to not mention him again. Abilities and Power Physical Abilities Akane is shown to have abnormal strength, as she was strong enough to smash a door knob off of a door.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 History Akane appeared nude while Reito was showering and her breast was grabbed accidentally. Akane then broke the handle to the door, so Reito could not get away. While she was pressing herself against Reito, Akane introduced herself. Suddenly, she began to drink wine and she kissed him. After Akane was washing Reito, he passed out. Later that night, Akane was clothed and sleeping on Reito's chair when she was woken up by Reito and his nurse, Sui. Akane then got on the bed with him and Sui, claiming she will not attack due to Reito's concern. The next day in the Animal Research Institute, Akane was walking with Sui, Mira, and Reito because Reito thought there would be a clue there to find Elisa Tachibana because she was part of the institute after the university. Akane found Reito confident and proceeded to drink her liquor. Reito wondered if drinking was what a bodyguard should do and upon seeing Mira, Akane wanted to explain something to Reito when a bear appeared. The bear charged at Sui, but Reito moved her out of the way, though Reito got scratched. As Reito was commanding Mira and Akane to run away, Akane ordered Sui to do her job and so she slapped the bear, defeating it. After she defeated it, Akane stated Sui was her bodyguard so Reito questioned who his nurse was and as she ripped her top, revealing her abdomen, Akane confirmed it was her. After Mira apologized for having Reito in a situation like that, they headed toward Elisa's former colleague. As Mira and Reito talked to the colleague in Elisa's former laboratory, Akane and Sui waited in a lobby. The next day in the mating facility, when Reito was in the restroom, Akane appeared while he was in the stall and proceeded to sit on his lap facing him. While Reito was startled, Akane told him it was her job to have a better understanding of his condition and Sui's. She then forced Reito to grope her and stated he could do anything to her, but he ran away. Two days later, the Reito Group was in a car headed to UW's Japanese Branch building. After arriving at the office of secretary of technology, Akane, Sui, and Mira were forced to wait in the lobby by a government official while Reito talked to the secretary of technology.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Sometime later, Akane, along with the Mira, Sui and two other women, went to Reito's aid because he was being harassed by the secretary of technology and her assistances. The secretary of state told the secretary of technology she would not have anything her way, but she left as she told Reito to see her later, calling him her "Meat Dildo."World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 After leaving the UW building, in the car, Akane was drinking wine as Reito and Mira conversed about Reito being known to Japan after he gave a speech to the citizens.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Some night later, Akane was sleeping with Reito and Sui.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Two days later, the Reito Group were on a train heading towards Keimon City. After Reito caused Maria Kuroda to spill her drink on herself, she decided to change. Akane told Mira she could go to their train car, but she said she was not his secretary at the moment.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 After arriving at an inn, Akane thought it was too bad Mahiru could not join them, but Rea said outsiders would not be allowed to travel with them. Akane said her job was to create an environment for Reito to relax, but Rea said her job was to take care of Reito's everyday needs and help him concentrate on the virus research before she was hit with towels. Akane thought it was fun so she joined in.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 Akane and the others arrived at the private bath Reito was in. Akane wanted to help Reito wash his back because he helped them, but Reito said they always helped him, so Akane asked for Reito to wash their backs. After Mira got her back washed by Reito, Akane asked Rea if she wanted Reito to wash her back but she declined. Akane then wanted Reito to wash her back with his hands because she had sensitive skin. Reito then began to wash Akane's back, and she enjoyed it. Reito said it was time to rinse but Akane wanted him to wash under her arms, her body, her legs, and then told him to wash everything. She then forced Reito to wash her genitalia and her right breast. Immediately, Reito quickly ran away and told her to finish it herself.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi at the Keimon City Central Hospital. Akane listened outside the room as Reito and Rea spoke with the old woman and asked to reveal where her husband was when the virus outbreak transpired, but she refused to answer. However, Taniguchi told Reito she would tell him about her husband if he got a better reading in every examination. During the urinalysis examination, Reito was urinating when Akane appeared and said she was there to help him. During the head MRI examination, Akane playing with Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 Later that night, Akane was brought with Rea by Sui to a room where Reito was seen kissing a girl, and Akane was surprised. As she and Rea walked away, Akane thought it was great.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 Two days later at the hospital, the Reito Group visited Taniguchi but she was poisoned and unconscious. Later that night at the hot spring, Akane decided to go there to hang out there with Rea because they have not had a proper conversation. Akane then told Rea that from the life-support system of Taniguchi, there were abnormal changes in the reading, and she wondered who poisoned her. As Rea was leaving, she said they needed to investigate it but Akane grabbed her wrist saying she was not finished speaking. After Rea pulled her wrist back, Akane got Rea alongside the side of the hot spring and questioned Rea.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 Rea then informed Akane she was alone while waiting a report for Central to the superiors about Mizuhara's trends since arriving in Keimon City. After getting up, Akane told Rea if she laid a hand on Reito, she would not forgive her, but Rea said she knew Akane was worried about Director Kihara, surprising Akane. Rea stated she had a hatred towards UW because of her younger brother, but Akane interrupted her and warned her not to speak of him before walking away to the inn. The Reito Group then visited a facility to ride The Linear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 Sometime later, Akane went into the bathroom with Reito and Maria and she was happy to see Reito after a long time. She asked Reito if he figured something out about the MK Virus and thought someone was trying to kill him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 32 Akane warned him for snooping around finding things out about the MK Virus because he could get killed by UW. Akane stated there were prominent researchers that were disappearing and it was uncertain if they were confined or eliminated. Reito wanted to know Akane was, so she informed him that she was the daughter of Secretary of State Kihara and Ryuzoji was her father's surname. Suddenly, Akane shushed Reito as she heard someone approach and it was revealed to be Rea. Rea wanted to know what was going on, so Akane said she was checking Reito health, but because Rea entered, Reito went soft. After Rea felt disgusted and left, Akane warned Reito to watch out for her because she probably poisoned Taniguchi though without proof. Akane asked if he was going to offer his sympathy to the refugee district, so Reito confirmed, and Akane believed it was the perfect opportunity. The next day in the refugee district in a secret hideout, Akane was informed that Rea was preparing the distribution. Akane then told him to not trust the directors nor Rea because they were concerned with controlling the country. Reito wanted to know if he was to trust her but Akane believed it was up to him. Reito then had to leave with Maria and Sui, so Akane claimed she was heading out after them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 33 The next day, Akane appeared at the secret hideout with a zombie mask and it frightened Sui when she entered. Maria then found that her friends were hospitalized in Keimon City Central District Third Hospital despite being told they went off to America. Reito then believed the hospital was where the MK Virus was manufactured.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 34 The next night, Akane, Reito, Maria, and Sui went to the hospital. As they walked in the hospital, Akane asked Reito of his opinion on Mira, so he said he believed she was a lovely person. She then began teasing Reito for the way he thinks. Suddenly, scared of ghosts, Sui punched a whole in the wall, believing a corpse moved, exposing a vent where they were able to enter. As they went through the vent, Maria and Reito found an underground facility. Akane wanted to see as she pressed herself against Reito but this lead to the group falling through, being revealed to the director of technology. The director and her assistants wanted to stop the group when they were shot by soldiers from America. With the soldiers, Chloe Mansfield appeared.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 35 Chloe was revealed to be the messenger from UW Headquarters and explained she went to Japan to investigate Reito and the directors as an exchange student. Akane wanted to treat the director and her assistants but they were deceased. Chloe was informed by one of the soldiers that the facility was rigged with explosions so they exited and entered a helicopter before the hospital exploded.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 36 Chloe informed them that after he was revealed to the world, terrorism intensified and Elisa was one of them. Suddenly, another explosion went off and it was near the school of Maria's sister. Chloe was then informed that one of the numbered males were kidnapped. Days later at night, Akane went to Reito's room and asked for his time. In the shower (to avoid bugs), Akane revealed to Reito that the three women arrested were responsible for manufacturing the MK Virus but Akane could not believe despite her hatred of her mother and could not trust Chloe. She continued speaking that her mother did not attend her brother's funeral and was focusing on the pandemic in the country. While in tears, Maria rushed in the shower and showed them the reveal of Izanami and the fourth man. The group also revealed UW's plan to have a world with just women by eradicating the men.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 47 After UW regained control of their hijacked frequencies, Akane went to speak with her mother with the help of Sui. Though knowing of the revolts, Kihara believed the World Headquarters arrived in Japan during the time because they sensed the development due to their more advanced network. However, Akane told her mother she was not there to save her but to ask her something. Later, with Reito, Maria, and Sui, Akane asked Reito to do an escape and asked if he wanted to meet that girl. Reito wanted to speak further in his room but Sui sensed others inside. After entering two individuals were there and one was No. 3 Shota Doi.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 48 Shota revealed to the group he was in Keimon City and his secretary Karen asked Reito about Chloe.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Later, after 11 o'clock (23 o'clock) at night, Akane was taken into custody by Pope but was saved by Rea. Outside the mating facility, Akane was in UW's vehicle as they were going to take Reito to America. However, Akane tased the agent in the vehicle but was saved by Sui, who was also taken into custody, before another agent shot at her. Suddenly, Pope held Mira at gunpoint but Rea was able to tase Pope from behind.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 50 Later in the day, the group arrived in the Refugee District to Mahiru to hide until night. Later in the night, Akane and the others were taken to a dock at the Sea of Japan so she and the others could escape. After boarding the ship, they spoke with their ally from Izanami to lead them south of Japan to Taiwan to join up with Elisa.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 The Izanami member explains their trip to Taiwan because it is risky to run their operations in Japan and they have bases all over and told them Elisa was headed there as well.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 52 Other Media *Akane Ryuzoji was portrayed by Yuka Kuramochi for Week End Harem event. *In World's End Harem VR, Akane is played by Arisa Yamamoto. Trivia *The Aka (朱) in Akane's name means vermilion or scarlet, in reference to Akane's hair color. *Akane likes alcohol. *Akane's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Akane ranked seventh with 169 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Akane ranked fifth with 1,856 votes.2nd Popularity Poll *Akane's hobby and skill is observing people. *Akane likes to drink alcohol. *Akane dislikes wagashi. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Reito's Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group Category:Japanese